


War (Larry stylinson)

by angela_moran_bullshipper



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_moran_bullshipper/pseuds/angela_moran_bullshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an angel. harry is a demon. one night Louis is stolen by harry what will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part one

Angels and Demons have hated each other for centuries. It was before the resurrection of Jesus Christ. Angels and demons lived peacefully. Then an angel and a demon got married. They were seen as the perfect couple. Everything seemed great between the two until the day in mid argument the demon killed his wife leaving his only son to survive. This caused a massive war between the sides of good and evil. To prevent any further destruction Lucifer and God came to an agreement. God would take his kingdom up into the sky and name it the “heavens”. Lucifer would take his kingdom underground which given the name of “hell”. Good and evil were no longer allowed to cross paths. Any relationship between good and evil was to be punishable by death. And no mercy was to be shown.

Louis was god’s favorite. Everyone knew that. After all Louis was like a son to him. It was Louis first mission on earth when it all went horribly wrong. “Louis! We must run! There after us” the archangel Gabriel said. “Who is?” Louis asked as he began running as well.” It’s the demons. They are after us. They must have gotten word that you have been sent down to earth for your first mission. We must move!” But suddenly Saint Gabriel disappeared. And a man with shining green eyes appeared before him.” hello love” the man said with a smirk on his face. “What is a pretty little angel doing all alone?” “Who are you? And where is Saint Gabriel?” Louis began to panic. Who was this? “Follow me and I will take you to him” the man said. “Okay” and with that he was knocked out.

Slowly Louis woke up from his sleep only to see one of his ankles was changed to the bed. He screamed for help. But the only person that came was the man with green eyes. A smirk was planted on the man’s face as he saw Louis. “Who are you? What am i doing here? What is this place?” Louis screamed at the man whose smirk only grew.” The name is harry. Yours?” “I’m not going to tell you. Let me go or I wi-” “you’ll what? Call your ‘family’? Sorry Hun but they are not allowed in this place.” Fear struck Louis even more now. “Where am i?” Louis said in a really quiet voice.” You’re in hell”


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis now knows where he is. but that doesn't mean he is content. what will harry do when Louis tries to escape?

 

"now honey we are going to see my father. will you promise to be a good boy?" harry said. "i wont do shit!" Louis yelled."be careful babe. i might just have to punish you for having such naughty language." and with that they began walking towards Lucifer room." HARRY! what a pleasant surprise." Lucifer said as he hugged harry. "oh and who is this Lucifer asked looking at Louis. " this is Louis dad. you know. the angel i told you about." "well ill be damned. you actually got gods favorite angel. i cant believe it." "well believe it dad because hes all mind" " hey now your not going to share him?" Lucifer said wanting to get a reaction out of his son." your fucking crazy if you think that" harry growled out becoming possessive of Louis. " i am sorry dad but i am afraid we must go. besides you have to go and pick up Angela." "wait. Angela? my sister?" a prisoner said from his cage." well looks like we are going to have to kill him now. no chances of letting him go. hes only going to find out what we are doing and tell the angels up there in the heavens.GUARDS! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

 

 

and with that harry and Louis fled to there room."whose Angela?" Louis asked. "Lucifer's daughter" harry said. well that was new. there we rumors that Lucifer had turned one of the heavens angels. no one thought that they were true.but then Louis noticed something. harry was gone. the door was left wide open and he forgot to re-chain him.So he ran. he ran as fast as he could. trying to dodge any thing that lived in the depths of hell. but as he turned the corner he was hit in the head and was knocked out.

 

as Louis woke up he had a terrible headache. he noticed that he was in a different room and this time he was strapped down to a desk. " oh lookey here. the angel is awake." harry snarled anger evident in his voice. " you thought you could get away. you must be dumber than i originally thought." "im sorry" Louis began sobbing " please im soo sorry." then Louis felt a sting on his cheek. "SHUT THE HELL UP. YOU THINK YOU CAN TRY RUNNING AWAY FROM ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!?!?!?" then harry did something Louis didnt expect: he started crying. " im sorry for hitting you Louis. i just cant stand the fact that you don't love me the way i loved you" then Louis did something he never thought he would do.

 

 

Louis kissed harry

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. can you comment things i need to work on? please? it would help on my writing. thank you -angela


End file.
